


In Ghost we trust

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, I put him in because we need ALL the Ghost, I'm having way too much fun with this promo, Or do we?, WIPS? what WIPS?, because its me and we know I'll always say they ended up together after it all, but tagged it as Jon/Sansa anyway, i don't care, i dunno, it's more Sansa's feelings to be honest, season 8 promo fic, we know Ghost wasn't there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: All eyes were upon her, waiting for her response to this new development. But Sansa's eyes were instead pulled to Ghost who had taken a step forward. And, for a split second, she thought he too would abandon her side. Instead, the wolf skirted around the Dragon Queen, avoiding going anywhere close enough for her to touch him, staring at her as though sizing up his prey. In the pale light, it seemed as though his eyes narrowed slightly before he glanced back to Sansa.She remembered all the times she had thought of her poor Lady, when she had wished she had been there with her. In the Vale, she had dreamed of her often, perhaps because the wind sounded so much like a wolf, it stirred her memories.Lady could smell falsehood, she could. And so can Ghost.





	In Ghost we trust

_“He declared for Daenerys Targaryen, my lady. In front of them all. He swore she was the true Queen of Westeros. I’m sorry but it would appear he has given the North to her.”_

Brienne’s words about the Dragonpit meeting still stung, like an arrow to her heart. All they had fought for, every scar on her body that she endured for Winterfell, was all for nothing in the end.

_I hear the Dragon Queen is beautiful._

_What has that got to do with anything?_

A lot, it would seem, Sansa thought coldly. Part of her wished she had Arya and Bran here with her. But Bran had refused to leave the Godswood, insisting he must keep watching the Night King’s advance.

Arya had stated that she wanted to surprise Jon by coming to him later. Sansa couldn’t begrudge her such a reunion, it deserved to be a private moment between them.

Ghost at least remained by her side, silent but soothing as always. Just like Jon, or at least how he had been to her once, before this mess had evolved.

The doors started to open. Sansa took a deep breath and placed a hand onto Ghost’s head. She felt her hands curl into the soft fur as though she could muster strength through the wolf to see her through this.

The speed of which Jon crossed the courtyard towards her surprised her but she opened her arms immediately. The smell of earth and sweat clung to him from the travels but all Sansa could smell was home as she breathed him in.

Footsteps caught her attention and her eyes snapped to the infamous Daenerys Targaryen who had come to save them all.

She was beautiful, Sansa admitted, surprised at the bitterness she felt at the observation. But Sansa wasn’t overly impressed at the way violet eyes greedily took in the surroundings, as though she had every right to be here.

All eyes were upon her, waiting for her response to this new development. But Sansa's eyes were instead pulled to Ghost who had taken a step forward. And, for a split second, she thought he too would abandon her side. Instead, the wolf skirted around the Dragon Queen, avoiding going anywhere close enough for her to touch him, staring at her as though sizing up his prey. In the pale light, it seemed as though his eyes narrowed slightly before he glanced back to Sansa.

She remembered all the times she had thought of her poor Lady, when she had wished she had been there with her. In the Vale, she had dreamed of her often, perhaps because the wind sounded so much like a wolf, it stirred her memories.

_Lady could smell falsehood, she could. And so can Ghost._

“Winterfell is yours,” she murmured around a smile as she watched the wolf step to Jon’s other side, sitting between herself and Jon. She lifted her eyes back to Daenerys not even a split second later, a new confidence blazing through her. 

_I am stronger within the walls of Winterfell._

“Your Grace.”


End file.
